Brouillage temporel
by MissladyShadow
Summary: Adrien apprend du grand maître qu'un nouvel ennemi vient de faire son apparition et qu'il surpasse de loin le Papillon. Ce nouvel ennemi semble en avoir après Marinette alias Ladybug. Adrien qui vient tout juste de repousser la jeune-fille, devra faire face à la plus grande révélation de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

C'était le grand jour, aujourd'hui Marinette s'apprêtait à avouer ses sentiments à Adrien. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune-fille.

« C'est décidée, je me jette à l'eau . Je veux qu'Adrien puisse m'aimer, et pour cela il faut que je lui fasse part de mes sentiment, avait-elle déclaré victorieusement.

-Je suis fière de toi Marinette...seulement cette fois-ci n'oublie pas de signer la carte ! Fit Alya en riant, affalée sur le divan.

Oh non, cette fois je lui dirait tout face à face.

Alors là...tu m'impressionnes !

Je suis épuisée par toutes ses machinations qui échouent lamentablement...et puis, attendre davantage c'est prendre le risque qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille.

Peut-être qu'il est déjà amoureux...souffla Alya. ».

Le sang de la brunette ne fit qu'un tour, Adrien aurait une amoureuse. Elle n'avait jamais éludé cette possibilité. Et pourtant beau comme il était, il avait forcément une amoureuse. Elle l'imaginait déjà pendu au cou de son cher Adrien. Une fille aussi belle qu' intelligente. Elle serait tellement parfaite qu'Adrien ne pourrait que succomber...si ce n'était pas déjà le cas...

Alya commença à sentir la détresse de son amie. Elle se leva, posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et s'exclama :

« Relaxe Marinette, Adrien pose toujours en solo, et je sais d'après une source très sûre ( Nino) qu'il n'a pas d'amoureuse, pas encore !

C'est une occasion en or pour toi. En plus, j'ai cru remarquer que vous étiez très proche ces derniers temps. Fonce fonce fonce, fit-elle en poussant son amie hors du fauteuil.

Et si je bafouille, ou pire...qu'aucun son ne veuille sortir de mes lèvres.

Mais noooon...je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, et pour s'en assurer on va préparer ta déclaration à l'avance.

Merci Alya, fit Marinette en souriant.

Opération séduction enclenchée ! S'écria Alya. ».

Le lendemain au collège, Marinette ne cessa pas d'épier Adrien afin de trouver un bon moment pour tout lui avouer. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tant elle avait tourné la question dans tous les sens. Elle avait demandé à Tikki ce qu'il adviendrait après sa déclaration. Si Adrien acceptait ses sentiments devrait-elle aussi lui avouer que la moitié du temps elle était la super-justicière Ladybug ?

Tikki parut très embêtée et ne su pas quoi répondre. Le kwami était partager entre sa « conscience professionnelle » et sa « conscience affective ». D'une part Marinette ne devait en aucun cas révélée son identité secrète. De l'autre, il s'agissait du futur petit-ami de Marinette, et en amour, il était préférable de ne rien se cacher. Tikki en avait déjà fait la douloureuse expérience il y a de ça très longtemps. Tikki s'exclama alors le plus sérieusement du monde : « Pour commencer, tu ne lui diras rien. Et si jamais...votre relation commence à devenir très sérieuse alors tu pourras lui révéler...lui avouer que tu es Ladybug.

Oh Tikki merci ! Fit l'adolescente en embrassant son Kwami.

Maintenant, il est temps de se reposer ! Fit le Kwami en éteignant la lumière.

Merci, merci fit Marinette avant de s'endormir profondément. ».

Alya et Nino qui étaient dans la confidence élaborèrent un plan afin que Marinette se retrouve seule avec Adrien le jour même.

« Hey les gars ! Avait crié Nino, ça ne vous manque pas nos petites sorties en couple, je veux dire en groupe.

Nino...soupira Alya très remontée.

Et si on se retrouvait tous les quatre au zoo ? Questionna le jeune-homme.

Le zoo ? Firent Alya et Marinette en chœur.

Oui pourquoi pas, déclara Adrien, mon shooting de cet après-midi à été annulé, donc je suis libre. ».

Marinette était aux anges, un après-midi au zoo avec Adrien. Alya, elle avait déjà attrapé Nino par le col :

« Tu as faillit faire une belle boulette, s'écria Alya.

Bah, il n'a rien entendu.

Et puis le zoo...

Quoi, c'est très bien pour une sortie en amoureux. Décréta Nino en croisant les bras.

Pour une sortie oui, mais pour une déclaration j'aurai préféré un lieu...plus romantique.

Pourtant ton père y bosse non ?

Certes...

Et c'est là bas qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

C'est aussi vrai...alors je...mais attends tu ne serais pas en train de m'embrouiller là ?

Moi ? Fit Nino en esquissant un léger sourire. Jamais !

C'est l'heure d'aller en cours fit très justement remarquer Marinette. »

Adrien lui, s'était éclipsé avant la dispute entre Nino et Alya. Le plan des deux amoureux était simple. Ils se rendraient tous ensemble au zoo, puis d'un coup Nino exprimerait le besoin de se retrouver seul avec sa douce. C'est là que Marinette devait saisir l'opportunité qui s'offrait à elle.

Ils attendirent tous avec beaucoup d'impatience la fin des cours. Enfin l'horaire tant attendu arriva, la cloche sonna seize heures. D'un pas plus que pressé, ils se rendirent tous au zoo. Tout se déroula selon le plan. Une dizaine de minutes après être arrivé, Nino exprima à Adrien un besoin soudain de se retrouver seul avec Alya. C'est là qu'Adrien et Marinette se retrouvèrent face à face.

L'adolescente sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle se recula d'Adrien et durant l'espace d'un instant imagina s'enfuir en courant. Heureusement, elle se ressaisit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'élança face au jeune-garçon :

« Adrien, cela fait un certain temps que l'on se connaît toi et moi. Nous sommes devenus amis. Même si nous avons eu un...un faux départ.

Oh tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Chloé est parfois...

Non, ce que je veux dire, le coupa t-elle. Malgré ce faux départ tu dois savoir, que je t'ai tout de suite beaucoup apprécié.

C'est adorable Marinette !

Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'apprécie vraiment vraiment beaucoup !

Oui moi aussi, tu es une très bonne amie et je...

Non, je veux dire...oh et puis zut, je t'aime ! Je t'aime depuis le début. Depuis le jour ou tu m'as offert ton parapluie à la sortie des cours. J'ai sentis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça pour personne avant toi. Fit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux. ».

Ses grands yeux vert qui avaient su faire chavirer son cœur. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés dans lesquels elle se serait bien perdue. Son sourire dont elle n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée. C'est bien simple, elle aimait tout chez Adrien.

Adrien lui était plus qu'embarrassé par la situation. De loin Nino et Alya les épiaient.

Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et déclara : « Marinette je suis vraiment désolé, je ne puis répondre par la positive à tes sentiments. ».

Cette déclaration, bien qu'elle s'en doutait un peu eut un effet de coup de poignard dans le cœur Marinette.

« Je suis amoureux d'une autre fille. Avait-il finalement avoué. ».

A ses dernières paroles, Marinette tressaillit, c'était comme si Adrien s'était penché sur son cadavre pour en approfondir la plaie .

« Une...autre...fi..fille, reprit Marinette en tremblant.

Oui, je suis navré, fit Adrien très gêné.

Non c'est moi qui m'excuse j'aurai du m'en douter, qui voudrait d'une fille aussi tête en l'air et maladroite que moi de toute façon.

Non Marinette...

Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton après-midi et surtout de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps.

Mais non. J'espère qu'on pourra rester ami.

Bien sur, fit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Puis elle déclara en regardant sa montre, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est, je dois rentrer avant de me faire tuer par mes parents. A demain fit-elle dans un souffle les larmes aux yeux.

A demain, fit Adrien. ».

Marinette s'enfuit alors en courant sans un dernier regard pour Adrien. Son cœur était trop meurtrit.

Nino et Alya sortirent de leurs cachettes. Alya voulut rattraper Marinette mais Nino la retint.

« J'ai peur de l'avoir blessée...maladroitement. Fit Adrien.

Tiens Maladroitement ça me fait pensé à Marinette, fit Nino dans un éclat de voix.

C'est pas le moment pour tes jeux de mots pourris fit Alya très remontée.

Elle a besoin d'être seule, finit par déclarer Nino.

Et si elle se faisait akumatiser, s'écria Alya effarée à cette idée.

Marinette est forte elle saura ne pas céder à la tentation. S'exclama Nino. ».

Adrien était tellement mal à l'aise qu'il n'osait plus parler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chez Marinette**

A peine arriver aux pieds de la boulangerie Marinette montait déjà les marches de l'appartement les yeux rougit , sans même un regard pour ses parents.

« Marinette Marinette criait sans interrruption le petit Kwami rouge.

Tikki, il en aime une autre...comment ai-je pu imaginer avoir une chance je suis si...et lui tellement ... Ah je me déteste.

Respire Marinette...reprit Tikki.

J'ai tellement mal...Tikki c'est comme si mon cœur était transpercé par d'invisible flèches .

Marinette je suis tellement désolée, c'est ma faute...je n'aurais jamais du insister pour que tu te déclares à Adrien. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise. Ce n'était évidemment pas le bon moment.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a jamais de bon moment justement. Je suis sûr qu'Adrien ne me verra jamais autrement que comme son amie.

Marinette...

Non, Tikki ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller, laisse moi juste le temps de...digérer la nouvelle. ».

La jeune-fille sourit à l'intention de son Kwami. Elle se releva du lit sur lequel elle était présentement couchée et s'approcha de son bureau.

« Pour commencer, déclara t-elle, tu veux bien m'aider à jeter toutes ses photos ?

Marinette...tu es sur de toi ?

Plus que jamais, je dois oublier Adrien...ou du moins apprendre à l'aimer comme un ami. Et la meilleure chose à faire et de jeter tout ce qui me rappellera les sentiments que j'ai pour lui.

Très bien, fit le Kwami tout en détachant une photo d'Adrien du mûr.

Si tu savais Tikki...je me sens ridicule, non mais sérieusement, un tableau récapitulant toutes ses activités...mais quelle idiote. Déclara t-elle tout en arrachant d'une main ledit tableau. Je voudrais jeter tout ce qui me rappellera que j'étais amoureuse de lui, tout ce qui prouverait à quelle point j'étais stupide. J'aimerais tant récupérer mon bracelet de chance, mon bonnet, et mon écharpe...tout ce qui symbolise l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Oui, je voudrais envoyer tout ça aux ordures, sans un regard en arrière.

Tu crois vraiment que c'est de cette manière que tu arriveras à tourner la page ?

Que puis-je faire d'autre ?

Alors, avoua Tikki, tu n'as qu'à jeter le bracelet qu'Adrien t'a offert pour ton anniversaire.

Le bracelet d'Adrien... ».

L'adolescente était pensive, elle se remémorait sa joie au moment ou il le lui avait offert. Son Adrien avait prit le temps de lui fabriquer quelque chose de ses propres mains. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le jeter, se serait irrespectueux. Marinette n'osait pas se l'avouer mais elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se sortir Adrien de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fit Tikki.

Hein de quoi...oui...enfin non je ne peux pas le jeter.

Et pourquoi ? Demanda le Kwami.

C'est un cadeau...pas une preuve d'amour. Or j'ai dit que je me résignais au rôle d'amie d'Adrien. Une vraie amie ne jette pas les cadeaux qu'on lui fait.

Si tu le dis, souffla Tikki.

Tikki...tu crois que j'arriverai à l'oublier...

Je ne sais pas Marinette...je ne sais pas...avoua la petite boule rouge. ».

 **Chez Adrien**

« Plagg...je me sens tellement mal à propos de Marinette.

Si tu savais la vérité tu serais au trente-sixième dessous.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Moi rien...donnes moi mon camembert.

Plagg sale goinfre...réponds moi !

J'en dis que je suis fatigué et que j'ai faim.

Tu es incorrigible avoua Adrien.

Adrien...

Que se passe t-il ? Fit Adrien en voyant la mine déconfite de son Kwami.

Un nouveau méchant a fait son apparition. Je le sens il est puissant. Plus puissant que le Papillon. Il est temps de rendre visite à Maître Fû.

Pardon ? Répliqua Adrien.

Adrien, nous devons nous rendre chez le Grand Gardien, Paris ...non le monde entier court un grand danger. ».

Plagg devenu si soudainement sérieux, inquiéta Adrien. Qui était donc ce Grand Gardien ? Malgré tout, il se laissa entraîner par son Kwami jusqu'au grand maître, sans plus d'explication. Ce dernier l'attendait sagement comme lors de la dernière visite de Ladybug.

« Entre Chat noir je t'attendais, fit humblement Maitre Fu.

-J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part...c'était..., fit-il en marquant une pause, c'était le jour de la rentrée des classes.

Exactement, je cherchais alors deux personnes à qui confiés les miraculous du chat et de la coccinelle.

Je...mon Kwami m'a dit que...

L'heure est très grave Chat Noir, un nouvel ennemi est apparu...je ressens ces ondes négatives. Il en a après Ladybug …

Quoi ? S'écria Adrien surpris. Seulement Ladybug mais pourquoi ?

Je ne peux répondre à ton interrogation mon garçon. La seule chose que je peux te dire est que Ladybug n'est plus en sécurité en ce moment même. ».

Adrien n'en su pas davantage. Une fois dehors son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

« Meccccccccc, s'écria Nino, c'est Marinette, elle a été kidnappée ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

L'univers Miraculous ne m'appartient pas.

Réponses aux commentaires :

DinaChhaya TalaNokomis : merci pour ton commentaire, en espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant.

Cmoa : la suite est en cours, merci pour ta lecture et ton com ;)

Deadlyfury : merci pour ton com, la suite est en cours. Bonne lecture.

Fana24Manga : merci, contente que tu ai aimé;)

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous, aujourd'hui j'aimerai fêter mon anniversaire avec vous. Je vous propose donc de me poser des questions sur n'importe quels sujets ( moi, mes fictions, miraculous ou autre..,). Sur ce bonne lecture.

Adrien était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Non seulement un grand danger menaçait Paris et sa Lady mais en plus son amie Marinette venait d'être victime d'un kidnapping. En une seule et même journée cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations à assimiler. Adrien prit une profonde inspiration et se transforma en Chat Noir. Il se rendit directement sur les lieux du drame ou il trouva des parents éplorés et des policiers très inquiets. Il fut lui aussi dévasté en découvrant l'état de la chambre de la jeune-fille. Tous les meubles étaient retournés, le papier peint complètement détruit et le reste de ses affaires éparpillées. Il s'exclama :

« C'est un Akumatisé qui a fait le coup. ». La police proposa aux parents de Marinette de passer au salon afin de leur poser des questions, laissant Chat Noir seul. Ce dernier continua d'examiner la chambre de son amie. Il se baissa pour ramasser ce qu'il croyait être alors une photo de la victime. Victime ce mot le faisait tressaillir d'horreur. Il commença à se concentrer à nouveau. La photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains était une photo de lui. Mais pourquoi Marinette avait-elle une photo de lui ? Il continua à fouiller et en trouva d'autres. C'était de plus en plus intriguant. Dans le fond de la chambre il trouva le journal intime de Marinette. Il était en dehors de sa boîte et abîmé. Chat Noir décida de l'emmener avec lui et de rentrer chez lui pour réfléchir au calme. Une fois arrivé chez lui le jeune garçon s'étendit de tout son poids sur son lit. Mais ou était Ladybug ? Il avait essayé de la joindre en vain...Avait-il été trop lent ? Ce nouveau super-vilain en était peut-être à sa deuxième victimes. Et ses deux victimes n'étaient autre que son amie et sa très chère partenaire. Plagg le regardait de loin presque irrité. Jamais l'aveuglement dont faisait preuve les deux super-héros ne l'avait autant énervé qu'aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, Paris était en danger, Tikki était en danger, Marinette alias Ladybug était en danger. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de tergiverser. Chaque minute se ferait désormais précieuse.

Il devait se mettre en route pour retrouver la jeune-fille avant que cela ne sois trop tard. Plagg espérait au fond de lui que tout s'arrangerait.

S'il arrivait quoi que se soit à Ladybug ou à Tikki il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Finalement Plagg s'exclama :

« Le combat d'aujourd'hui sera sans doute le plus difficile de toute ta vie gamin. Pour vaincre le mal tu devras avoir une confiance sans borne en moi et Ladybug.

Je donnerai ma vie pour cette fille !

Feras-tu confiance à Ladybug peu importe qui elle est sous son masque ?

Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir mais ma réponse est toujours oui.».

Plagg était inquiet, Adrien ne mentionnait plus Marinette, soit il avait tout compris soit son amour pour Ladybug l'aveuglait sur la situation présente. Plagg était inquiet son jeune protégé serait-il à la hauteur pour cette délicate mission ?


	4. Chapter 4

Dans une chambre fermée à clef, la super-héroine reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle se retrouvait étendue sur un lit, Tikki à ses côtés. Sa tête était lourde et ses jambes engourdies. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et tout lui revint en un éclair. Elle avait été kidnappée ! L'adolescente commença à tressaillir et à se poser de nombreuse questions : et si le papillon avait découvert sa vrai identité ? Et si un Akumatisé s'en était pris à elle ? Et si Chat noir n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir tout seul ?

A sa gauche Tikki se mit à lui caresser la joue pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Marinette est ce que tu vas bien ? Me demanda mon Kwami.

Je crois que ça peut aller, fis-je en marquant une pose, est-ce que tu sais qui a bien pu nous enfermer ?

Aucune idée, ce que je sais en tout cas c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas du Papillon.

Et si ce nouveau méchant était pire que lui. Répondis-je paniquée.

Marinette du calme, il va te falloir être plus courageuse que d'habitude pour te sauver de cette périlleuse situation.

La première chose à faire est de savoir pour quelles raisons ai-je été kidnappée ? Mais surtout comment a t-il pu découvrir ma double identité ?

Je crois qu'il est bien plus coriace que le papillon, mais ne sautons pas sur des conclusions trop hâtives.

Sûrement pas, pas temps que l'on ne connaîtra pas ses motivations. ».

La conversation de Marinette et de Tikki fut brusquement interrompu par l'arrivé d'un homme blond d'environ trente ans. Il portait un costume très étrange à la fois noir et rouge avec une pointe de violet. Ce dernier s'exclama très calme :

« Tu es enfin réveillée ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Fit-elle très remontée.

Je ne te veux aucun mal sois en rassurée. Je te le jure, je ne veux que ton bien.

Et c'est pour cela que vous m'avez kidnappée, fit-elle en haussant le ton.

Oui bien sûr vu comme cela j'ai l'air d'un monstre...

Sérieusement ? Dites moi ce que je fiche ici bon sang ?

J'ai été obligé de te prendre avec moi, fit-il en s'approchant de la jeune-fille. Je devais te protéger.

Me protéger ? De qui ? De quoi ?

Marinette, fit-il en m'effleurant la joue, ma Marinette. ».

Je déglutis péniblement et repoussais vivement sa main avec horreur. De quel droit osait-il me toucher ? Je le regardais ensuite dans les yeux apeurée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi faible et démunis de toute ma vie.

Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit, je me redressais et m'écriais :

« Tikki, transforme moi ! ».

Une fois la transformation achevée je confrontais mon kidnappeur :

« On est au même niveau maintenant. Fis-je en riant, très sûr de moi.

Si ça peut te rassurer...seulement, je crains de ne devoir t'apprendre une terrible nouvelle...

Quoi donc ? Décrétais-je en me mordillant la lèvres inférieur.

Ici, à cet instant précis je t'ai dépossédé de tes pouvoirs.

Quoi ? Hurlais-je.

Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir avant de t'avoir écarté du danger. ».

A court d'argument et ne croyant nullement les paroles de ce fou je m'élançais :

« Lucky charm ». Ce fut un échec. Je retombais à terre tandis que des larmes perlaient désormais mon visage. Quelques petites secondes après je me détransformais sans avoir rien demandé. L'homme en face de moi me regardais compatissant. Il me tendis sa main que je refusais.

« Tu dois être affamée, Tikki aussi d'ailleurs, je reviens tout de suite. ».

Tandis qu'il repartait, je me relevais avec difficulté. Je me posais sur le lit, Tikki exténuée entre mes mains. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Mon kidnappeur réapparu un plateau dans les bras. Il m'avait apporté une assiette entière de cookie, accompagné d'un soda, d'un bol de fraise à la crème et d'un petit fraisier. ». Il s'agissait de nos mets préférés à Tikki et à moi. Mais comment cet étranger, cet homme que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant pouvait-il aussi bien me connaître ?

« C'est ton préféré pas vrai ? Fit-il en lui tendant l'assiette.

Qui me dit que vous ne l'avez pas empoisonnée ou que sais-je encore ? Répondit-elle en maugréant.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux que ton bien, mange ça te fera du bien.

Que me voulez-vous ?

Te protéger, je veux juste te protéger Mari.

Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. Cria t-elle.

Je t'en prie calme toi. Fit-il en prenant un mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. ».

Marinette ouvrit grands ses yeux. Il s'approcha à nouveau et déclara :

« Tu es magnifique ! ».

Marinette recula une nouvelle fois épouvantée. L'inconnu la retint et la poussa légèrement contre le mûr. Il reprit :

« N'aie pas peur de moi, je t'en prie...

Facile à dire quand on est un kidnappeur ! Lâchez-moi ! S'écria l'adolescente en se débattant. ».

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de la relâchez et de quitter la chambre dans laquelle , il la tenait prisonnière.


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Noir venait d'atterrir sur un immeuble abandonné. C'est Plagg qui lui avait assurément donner la direction à prendre. Malgré tout, Chat Noir percevait la présence de sa Lady dans les parages. Il entra et fut alors surpris de noter que l'intérieur du bâtiment avait été aménagé. La salle était spacieuse. Il y avait une grande table avec deux chaises au centre de la pièce, un coin cuisine à gauche et ce qui semblait être un bureau à droite. L'adolescent fut vite intrigué par ce dernier endroit. Il y trouvait tout un tas d'objets négligemment posé sur le secrétaire : un journal intime, un album photo, deux énigmatiques boites, et une très jolie bague. Au dessus du secrétaire se trouvait un gigantesque écran. Intrigué il l'alluma et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y retrouver quantité de fichiers nommé « souvenirs ». Il continua ses recherches en visionnant le premier d'entre eux.

Il fut sous le choc dès les premières secondes. En effet, l'écran lui présentait sous ses yeux ébahit sa première rencontre avec Ladybug .

Il recula d'un pas et manqua de s'étaler par terre. Pour la première fois de sa vie Adrien se sentait dépassé. Il a peur, pour sa lady, pour Marinette et pour lui. Mais Chat Noir se ressaisit vite, il est un super-héros après tout ! Il n'a pas le temps de se morfondre il a deux jeunes-filles a sauvée. Il poursuit donc son enquête en cliquant au hasard sur les fichiers. Le fichier 256 lui montre alors une scène encore plus surréaliste. Ce souvenir s'appelle promenade dans Paris. La scène s'ouvre sur une jeune-femme d'une vingtaine d'années se préparant à sortir. Il ne comprend d'abord pas le lien entre cette jeune personne à l'écran et l'épisode précédant qui retraçait ses aventures à lui et Ladybug. Mais la révélation ne tarde pas, cette jeune-femme c'est Marinette dans le futur. Quel n'est pas sa surprise de la voir enlace un garçon blond au pieds de la tour Eiffel. Et la il reste sous le choque, le garçon blond c'est lui dans quelques années. Il voit à quel point il est devenu intime avec la jeune-fille au fil du temps. Mais la encore, il tombe des nus lorsqu'il les voit s'embrasser passionnément. Les deux amoureux à l'écran poursuivent leur romantique ballade sous les yeux d'un Adrien médusé. Il les voit heureux et amoureux. Ses yeux et ceux de Marinette n'ont jamais été aussi brillant et plein d'amour qu'à cet instant. Lui qui se croyait amoureux de Ladybug commençait à en douter. Il plaça la paume de sa main sur l'écran. La seule personne qui lui avait insufflé autant de joie jusqu'alors était Ladybug. Mais là, l'écran lui prouvait preuve à l'appui qu'un amour partagé lui apportait bien plus. Adrien était encore plus perdu qu'au début. Il décida de se détransformer pour se confier à Plagg.

Le petit Kwami était très en colère :

« Tu n'as rien compris !

De quoi ?

Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Je ne comprends pas...Répondit l'adolescent perplexe.

Tout aurais du te l'indiquer...regarde le carnet, l'album, l'écran à souvenir.

Oui ce vilain vient assurément du futur.

Merci captain obvious. Moi je te parle de Ladybug et de Marinette. Tu n'as toujours pas compris pas vrai ?

Elles sont toutes les deux retenues prisonnières par ce sale type ? »

Cette fois Adrien dépassait les bornes, comment pouvait-on être borné à ce point ?

Plagg se saisit du journal intime et le remit à Adrien, il s'exclama :

« C'est celui de Marinette et alors ? Fit Adrien »

Plagg fut surpris par la remarque d'Adrien, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait du carnet de Marinette et que ce nouveau vilain venait du futur, mais il lui était impossible de comprendre que Marinette et Ladybug ne faisait qu'un. Le Kwami était dépité. Il se saisit alors de l'album photo, un extrait de journal tomba... Le gros titre disait : Décès de Ladybug !


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien manqua un battement en lisant le gros titre. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Il se saisit de l'article en tremblant de tout son corps et s'exclama la voix brouillé :

« L'héroine des temps modernes, la jeune Ladybug que nous connaissions depuis bientôt quinze ans a rendu son dernier souffle à l'hôpital St-Lazare hier soir vers 20 heures. La jeune-femme de vingt-neuf ans était une styliste en pleine accession dans sa carrière.

Ladybug, la grande justicière de Paris n'était autre que Marinette Agreste, l 'épouse de l'ex-mannequin désormais gérant de la société Agreste. La jeune-femme laisse derrière elle, deux enfants en bas âge... ».

Adrien étouffa un sanglot et stoppa sa lecture. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle jusqu'à maintenant ? Tout coïncidait parfaitement, les absences, les remarques, ces sursauts de courage et de charisme. Marinette est Ladybug ne faisait qu'un.

S'il se référait à l'article de journal, il avait épousé Marinette dans le futur et ils avaient la chance d'être d'heureux parents...

Adrien était encore sous le choc. Plagg ne savait pas comment agir pour le réconforter. Le silence devenant pesant, Plagg se décida à le rompre :

« Pas le temps de geindre gamin ta futur copine t'attends ! Ladybug a besoin de toi. La priorité c'est de la sauver maintenant ! Dans le présent !

Tu as parfaitement raison, Plagg transforme moi. ».

Chat Noir commença à étudier les lieux, c'est là qu'il tomba sur un homme étrange tenant un plateau dans ses bras. Chat Noir se mit directement en position défensive. L'homme en face de lui s'écria en lâchant le plateau :

« Toi ! Je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher !

C'est toi, c'est toi qui a enlevé Marinette, s'écria Chat Noir, tu vas le regretter fit-il en lui lançant son bâton sur l'épaule. ».

L'inconnu esquiva et sortit de son dos un bâton similaire à celui de Chat Noir.

« Impossible ! S'écria, l'adolescent.

Et si ! J'ai en moi les forces combinées du papillon, du Chat Noir, et de la coccinelle. Je suis immortel ! Tu ne peux me vaincre ! ».

D'un geste de main, Chat Noir sentit son cou se tordre et l'air devenir irrespirable. Non, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Pas avant d'avoir sauvé Marinette. Pas avant de lui avoir dévoilé son identité. Pas avant de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Pas avant d'avoir demandé sa main. Pas avant de l'avoir comblé de bonheur. Pas avant d'avoir vécu avec elle une vie parfaite.

Chat Noir commençait a lâcher prise.

C'est là qu'il la vit, derrière son agresseur, elle le prenait par l'arrière et le maintenait hors de lui. Quelle ironie, la personne qu'il venait sauver , lui portait secours. Il vit les deux se débattre quelques minutes, puis l'inconnu posa doucement Marinette à terre. Il hurla à son encontre :

« Ne fais pas ça, je ne fais que de te protéger !

Me protéger ? En faisant quoi ? En me kidnappant ? En tentant de tuer Chat Noir ? Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Je suis...


	7. Chapter 7

Pour commencer un grand merci pour vos reviews, et pour vos lectures aussi. Brouillage temporel arrive doucement à sa fin, mais pas de panique j'ai commencé à rédiger une nouvelle fiction, le jeu du chat et de la souris. Je posterai bientôt le prologue. Et je peux vous jurer que ce dernier vaut le coup d'œil. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé pour les deux héros protecteurs de Paris. Ils allaient enfin connaître l'identité de ce nouveau Super méchant. Moment intense . Chat Noir en avait la gorge nouée, sans mauvais jeuxde mots. De même pour Marinette, qui sentait son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. L'inconnu masqué reprit en sentant le poids des regards sur lui. Il avait enfin toute leur attention. C'était vraiment le moment idéal pour énoncer son super projet et se risquer à compromettre son identité :

« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir connaître mon identité ? Votre vision du monde en sera changé à jamais !

Bien sûr que oui ! Répondirent les deux adolescents en chœurs, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

Comme il vous plaira, dans ce cas, sachez que je ne suis autre que...

Police, les mains en l'air, s'écria un policier en visant l'homme masqué.

Mais c'est pas possible ! S'écria Marinette.

Allez, avouez votre identité maintenant ! Hurla Chat Noir.

Impossible ! Pas tant que ces cloportes seront présent. Annonça l'inconnu ».

Les deux adolescents furent alors témoins d'une étrange attaque du super-vilain. Celui-ci se plaça face aux policiers qui l'encerclaient et s'écria : « Endormissement ! ». D'un seul coup tous les policiers présents dans la pièce s'endormirent.

« Hé ho réveillez-vous s'écria Chat Noir.

Ce n'est pas le moment pour une sieste s'exclama l'adolescente.

Ils sont en mon pouvoir, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour eux.

Ce...cette force c'est incroyable, expliqua la jeune-fille à l'encontre de son acolyte.

Je commence à comprendre...mais quel est votre but ? Demanda Chat Noir.

Rien de plus rien de moins que de sauvez cette jeune demoiselle...de toi. Dit-il en tournant son bâton vers l'adolescent.

De moi ? S'écria Chat Noir effaré.

De lui ? Répliqua instinctivement Marinette.

Exactement ! Tu as assassiné Ladybug ! Assassin !

Impossible ! S'égosilla t-il.

Il a raison chat noir et moi on est...on est... »

Marinette interrompit soudainement sa phrase, et pour cause, elle était à deux doigts de révéler son identité secrète. Pour autant, elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir l'exploit de la cacher plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'il était temps de lui révéler ce terrible secret. L'adolescente se sentirait soulagée d'un poids. Mais, et si ce n'était toujours pas le bon moment ? Elle mettait peut-être en péril la sécurité de ses proches. Marinette était perdue. Chat Noir, remarqua son inquiétude. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et lui susurra tendrement :

« Ma lady... »

Marinette rougit furieusement. Puis, elle se reprit ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de chose.

L'inconnu reprit :

« Je dois l'éloigner de toi coûte que coûte ! S'époumona t-il.

N'importe quoi, c'est plutôt de toi que je devrais m'éloigner. S'écria l'adolescente.

Marinette...ce gars, il vient du futur ! Hurla le super-héros.

Il y a bien pire, il possède un pouvoir surpuissant. Expliqua la jeune-fille.

Rien est impossible pour Chat Noir et Ladybug ! Fit en riant Chat Noir.

C'est vrai ! Fit Marinette en levant lez regard vers son partenaire.

Désolé de vous contredire les amoureux, j'ai le pouvoir suprême, et en ce moment même j'ai pris le contrôle de Tikki.

Quoi ? S'écria la jeune-héroine.

Tikki transforme Marinette ! Sonna l'étranger. ».

D'un coup Marinette se retrouva transformée en Ladybug.

« Je...je ne comprends pas...répliqua la jeune-fille.

Marinette, Chat Noir est Adrien, le garçon qui vient de te repousser, il est aussi celui qui dans le futur t'assassinera.

C'est pas possible, vous mentez ! Cria Marinette.

Pas totalement...Fit l'adolescent embarrassé.

A...Adrien ?

Ma lady...je suis...tellement désolé.

Adrien, Adrien, répéta t-elle en le regardant effarée.

Pour le reste c'est faux, je t'aime Marinette, jamais au grand jamais je n'oserais porter la main sur toi, je le jure ! Expliqua le jeune-héros.

Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais toi. Répliqua l'homme masqué.

Et comment ? Qui êtes vous donc ?

Je suis...

Mais arrêtez de nous faire languir bon sang. Qui êtes vous ? Ça fait sept chapitres qu'on attend la réponse !

Je suis toi !

Pardon ? Répliqua instinctivement l'adolescent.

Je suis Adrien Agreste...l'Adrien Agreste du futur.

Ce n'est pas...

Possible ? Et si...

Ladybug soit sous mon contrôle ! Ladybug capture Adrien !

Bien Maître !

Marinette non ! S'écria Adrien.

Un sursaut d'émotions et je peux contrôler une personne, alors mini-moi que penses-tu de ton futur pouvoir ?


	8. Chapter 8

« Marinette non, s'il te plaît écoute moi ! S'écriait en pure perte le jeune-homme. »

Ladybug faisait tournoyer son yoyo dans ses mains, et commençait à le lancer sur son partenaire de toujours. Chat Noir reculait alors et tentait à nouveau de la sortir de sous l'hypnose :

« Ladybug, je t'en prie c'est moi Chat Noir ! Réveille toi ! ». L'adolescente masquée riait de son désarroi. Que c'était drôle de voir son petit chaton si faible. Il n'osait pas répliquer de peur de la blesser. Elle avait donc tout le champ libre pour l'attaquer au gré de ses envies. Elle fit à nouveau tournoyer son yoyo et agrippa Chat Noir avec.

Le Chat usa de son cataclysme ce qui déplu beaucoup à la jeune-fille, qui se retrouvait maintenant démunie. Elle sourit et lança le reste de son yoyo en l'air en s'écriant : « lucky charm ! ». Une corde apparu alors. Pour Chat Noir le message était clair, il devait désarmée sa chère lady de sa si jolie corde. Mais une fois que cela serait fait, que pourrait-il faire pour la ramener à la réalité ?

L'adolescent paniquait, le temps pressait, bientôt il se détransformerait, et alors là se serait vraiment la fin !

Il regarda attentivement dans les yeux de sa Ladybug. Il s'approcha doucement et tenta de récupérer la corde. Ladybug croyait y voir clair dans son plan mais elle se trompait sur toute la ligne. Le super-héros fit semblant de la récupérer tandis qu'il attrapa la jeune-fille et qu'il la poussa jusqu'à lui. Tout en la regardant il lui susurra à l'oreille : « Rien n'est plus fort que le pouvoir de l'amour, c'est ma dernière chance ! ». Il prit le menton de la jeune-fille entre ses griffes et posa sur ses lèvres un baiser digne d'un prince charmant. Les yeux de la jeune-fille s'illuminèrent instantanément. Ses joues commençait à prendre une teinte écarlate. Marinette était de retour ! Chat Noir se détransforma en Adrien, mais pour autant, il ne relâcha nullement son étreinte. Puis ce fut le tour de Ladybug de redevenir Marinette. Elle lève les yeux et aperçoit son grand amour. Gênée, elle le repousse doucement. Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui dit : « Merci de m'avoir sauvé...Adrien ». Le jeune garçon sourit et tente de l'agripper à nouveau. Marinette s'écarte et fait maintenant face à leur ennemi, le Papillon du futur ou plutôt le futur Adrien.

Très remontée la jeune-fille s'écrie à son encontre :

« Ta petite comédie est fini ? Être fou de douleur à la perte de l'être aimé n'excuse pas tout ! Comment as tu pu tomber aussi bas !

Je...mon plan était parfait...tu te devais de rester en vie.

Mais ce n'est pas une solution, on ne change pas le futur par caprice personnelle. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Qui te dit que je serai toujours en vie dans six mois maintenant que le passé a été changé ?

Je...

Je comprends ta douleur...parce que...je sais que je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre aussi. Déclara t-elle son visage s'assombrissant.

Je suis vraiment désolé...répliqua Adrien l'adulte.

Je sais que vous...que tu es désolé, mais je ne crois pas que ce que tu as fait changera quoi que se soit. Si...si je dois mourir pour protéger le reste du monde , on ne pourra rien n'y faire...

Marinette, s'écria le jeune Adrien, ne dis pas ça...

Tu crois que je suis insensible à mon propre sort ? J'en tremble d'avance...mourir si jeune...Mais, n'est-ce pas le devoir d'un super-héros.

Il y a une autre solution, s'écria un inconnu.

Pardon ! Fit Marinette.

Oui, fit maître Fu, je crois qu'il existe une autre solution. Il faut prendre le mal à sa source. Il faut empêcher l'Akumatisé de tuer Ladybug.

Comment ? s'écrièrent le trio.

Il faut découvrir par qui et surtout pourquoi Ladybug est morte.

Je propose d'envoyer la jeune Marinette dans le futur une semaine avant sa mort. Le jeune Adrien quant à lui sera projeté dans un futur plus proche. Quelques semaines seulement avant que Chat Noir et Ladybug se révèlent l'un à l'autre. Il faudra vous faire discret et récolter un maximum d'indices pouvant mené au coupable. Je compte sur vous ! Déclara Maître FU.


End file.
